Besen und Pfefferminzbonbons
by Maginisha
Summary: Kingsley Shaklebolt hätte wissen müssen, dass Dumbledore nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken tat. Nicht einmal Pfefferminzbonbons verteilen...


Nur das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament unterbrach die Stille von Dumbledores Büro, während der Schulleiter noch einige Dinge notierte, die Tinte dann kurz trockenblies und sich den Brief schließlich mit einer Geste in sich zusammenrollen ließ. Siegelwachs erwärmte sich von selbst über einer Kerze und tropfte auf das Pergament, bevor ein Stempel das Wappen von Hogwarts auf dem roten Klecks anbrachte.

„Bitte sehr, Kingsley, der Zauber ist fertig. Ich denke, er wird den Ansprüchen voll und ganz genügen."

Der breitschultrige Mann, der bisher auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs gesessen hatte, streckte die Hand nach der Pergamentrolle aus und ließ sie in den Falten seines Umhangs verschwinden.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass dies eine dumme Idee ist, aber Sie wissen ja, wie Muggel manchmal sind. Weiß der Himmel, was den Premierminister in der derzeitigen Lage zu einer derartigen Reise veranlasst hat. Fudge sieht das ja vollkommen gelassen, aber ich gebe Scrimgeour insofern recht, als dass man den Mann nicht aus den Augen lassen sollte."

Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen und spitzte die Lippen. „In der Tat ist es ein höchst eigentümlicher Zeitpunkt für eine Urlaubsreise. Noch dazu nach Schottland und so früh im Jahr. Februar. Man fragt sich wirklich, was er sich dabei denkt. Insbesondere da er in Begleitung seiner Frau reist."

Kingsley Shaklebolt, der sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte, entging das belustigte Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters und die Art, wie die Falten in seinem Gesicht für einen Moment tiefer wurden. Auch der wissende Blick, der ihn über den Rand der Halbmondbrille hinweg traf, entzog sich seiner Wahrnehmung.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Kamin in den 'Drei Besen' immer noch an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist?", fragte Shaklebolt, während er bereits seinen Reiseumhang anlegte. Ein gefüttertes Model aus dunkelviolettem Stoff und einer silbernen Schnalle als Verzierung.

„Oh, ja ja gewiss", versicherte Dumbledore und verzog den Mund zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Wissen Sie, es gibt da nur eine kleine Schwierigkeit. Mir wurde zugetragen, dass es in Pitlochry momentan Probleme mit der Anbindung gibt. Ein Zauberer hat wohl vergessen, das magische Feuer nach seiner Ankunft zu löschen. Die aus dem unbeaufsichtigten Brand entstandene Aschwinderin hat unglücklicherweise das Haus mit ihren Eiern in Brand gesteckt, sodass an eine Anreise per Kamin nicht zu denken ist. Sie werden, fürchte ich, auf eine andere Beförderungsart zurückgreifen müssen."

Kingsley zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das ist ungünstig. Auf diese Entfernung zu apparieren ist ein zu großes Risiko. Selbst mit meinen Fähigkeiten."

Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Sie könnten einen Besen nehmen. Von hier aus sind es nur ein oder zwei Flugstunden."

Shaklebolt war anzusehen, was er davon hielt, zwei Stunden durch windigen Schneeregen zu fliegen, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe leider keinen Besen dabei."

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Ich denke, Sie werden sich sicherlich ein geeignetes Modell bei Madam Hooch ausleihen können. Ihr Büro befindet sich im Erdgeschoss im Westflügel."

„Danke sehr." Shaklebolt nickte dem Schulleiter noch einmal zu und wollte gerade gehen, als dieser ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

„Hier", sagte er und hielt dem Auror eine kleine Tüte unter die Nase. „Nehmen Sie ein paar hiervon mit. Das sind Pfefferminzbonbons, die mir Miss Granger freundlicherweise mitgebracht hat. Sie schmecken erstaunlich gut und enthalten - wer hätte das für möglich gehalten - keinen Zucker. Dafür machen sie den Atem für einige Zeit mintfrisch. Also greifen Sie ruhig zu. Sie werden von der Wirkung begeistert sein."

Shaklebolt sah zunächst aus, als wolle er ablehnen, griff dann aber doch in die Tüte, um sich einige der kleinen, weißen Pastillen einzustecken.

„Sehr freundlichen von Ihnen", bedankte er sich noch einmal, bevor er das Büro endgültig verließ.

Shaklebolt klopfte noch ein drittes Mal an die Tür, das ein kleines Schild neben dem Rahmen als das Büro von 'R. Hooch' auswies. Augenscheinlich war niemand zugegen, trotzdem entschied er sich, dies sicherheitshalber noch einmal zu überprüfen. Er öffnete die Tür und spähte hinein. Drinnen erwartete ihn ein kleiner und sorgsam aufgeräumter Raum, der allein durch die Fülle an Gegenständen, die er beherbergte, ein wenig unordentlich wirkte. Da waren Regale voller Schläger, kaputter Bälle und einem Haufen Schutzausrüstung in verschiedenen Größen. Eine kleine Vitrine beherbergte etliche Pokale sowie Urkunden und einige Anstecknadeln in verschiedenen Farben. An einer Wand hingen Fotos, die, wie es schien, ausnahmslos Quidditchspieler verschiedener Nationalmannschaften zeigten. Einige von Ihnen hatten eine Widmung oder gar eine Danksagung für die leider immer noch abwesende Besitzerin des Büros. In einer Ecke thronte neben einem dunkelgrünen Metallspind ein Schrank aus dunklem Holz, in dem es leise rappelte. Shaklebolt konnte nur vermuten, dass darin die Quidditchbälle aufbewahrt wurden. Er selbst war kein großer Sportfan, auch wenn er während seiner Jungend eine Weile in seiner Hausmannschaft gespielt hatte. Neben dem großen Regal entdeckte er schließlich einen Stapel Besen.

Er trat näher und griff nach einem der Stiele. Seine Hoffnung, hier ein geeignetes Reiseutensil gefunden zu haben, zerschlug sich schnell, als er feststellen musste, dass der Stiel in der Mitte geborsten war. Auch der nächste Besen sah nicht viel besser aus. Beim dritten fehlte ein Teil der Borsten. Mit einem Seufzen stellte er den Besen wieder zurück zu den anderen. Er wollte das Büro gerade wieder verlassen, als ihm ein Schüler durch die offene Tür entgegen stolperte. Er war über und über mit Schnee bedeckt und hielt in den Armen ein weiteres Bündel offensichtlich beschädigter Besen.

„Oh, hallo Sir", grüßte der Schüler und starrte Shaklebolt unverhohlen an. „Ich...kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich suche Madam Hooch", antwortete Shaklebolt und ließ den Schüler vorbei, der mit seiner Fracht in die Richtung der Besenecke wankte und diese dort ablud.

„Sie ist draußen beim Quidditchfeld. Nutzt die Trainingspause, um alles zu kontrollieren und in Ordnung zu bringen. Leider lassen sich die Besen nicht so einfach reparieren wie die Zuschauertribünen. Deswegen hat sie gesagt, ich soll sie herschaffen."

Der Schüler schüttelte sich den Schnee von der Mütze und strich sich die Haare aus dem geröteten Gesicht. „Soll ich Sie hinbringen, Sir?"

„Nicht notwendig. Ich finde den Weg."

„Alles klar. Ist nämlich gleich Zeit zum Mittagessen und wenn ich mich nicht beeile, futtern mir die anderen alles weg."

Shaklebolt folgte dem Schüler nach draußen, bog im Gegensatz zu diesem jedoch nicht in Richtung der Großen Halle ab. Seine Schritte führten ihn geradewegs zum großen Haupttor und hinaus auf die weitläufigen Ländereien von Hogwarts, die momentan im Schnee versanken. Zielstrebig ging er auf das Quidditchfeld zu, dessen Aufbauten schon von weitem zu erkennen waren. Als er dort ankam, hörte er unter einer der Tribünen etwas rumoren.

„Madam Hooch?", fragte er aufs Geratewohl und erntete eine knurrige Antwort.

„Wer sollte ich wohl sonst sein? Sind Sie schon mit den Besen fertig, Dowley?"

„Nein, aber ich bin wegen eines Besens hier."

Das Rumoren hörte auf und kurz darauf erschien ein Kopf mit kurzen, grauen Haaren unter der Tribüne. Gelbe Augen musterten Shaklebolt zwischen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sie sind nicht Dowley. Wo steckt der Junge denn nur schon wieder?"

„Ich glaube, er sagte etwas von Mittagessen." Shaklebolt deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Mein Name ist Kingsley Shaklebolt."

„Rolanda Hooch", antwortete die Frau mit der ungewöhnlichen Augenfarbe und kletterte zwischen den Streben der Tribüne hervor. „Ist es schon Zeit zum Essen? Muss mir entgangen sein."

Sie maß Shaklebolt mit einem Blick vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen. „Shaklebolt sagten Sie? Ich glaube, ich hatte mal einen Shaklebolt in meiner Klasse. War ein ganz passabler Treiber. Gute Flugbalance und kräftiger Schlagarm. War ein Jammer, dass er aufgehört hat, um sich auf seine UTZ zu konzentrieren."

Shaklebolt lächelte und entblößte dabei eine Reihe makellos weißer Zähne. „Das könnte ich gewesen sein. Ich kann mich noch gut an Ihren Unterricht erinnern. Wer bei drei nicht umgezogen war, musste das Match eben notfalls in Unterhose fliegen. Sie kannten da kein Erbarmen."

„Quidditch wartet auf niemanden", entgegnete Madam Hooch und nickte Shaklebolt ruckartig zu. „Also dann schießen Sie mal los. Was führt Sie hierher auf das Quidditchfeld?"

„Ich brauche einen Besen. Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, Sie könnten mir da behilflich sein."

Madame Hoochs Augen wurden ein wenig schmal. „Einen Besen? Wofür brauchen Sie denn einen Besen?"

„Ich muss beruflich nach Pitlochry und das Flohnetzwerk ist dort derzeit ausgefallen."

„Verstehe. Na dann kommen Sie mal mit."

Mit großen Schritten rauschte Madam Hooch an Shaklebolt vorbei, sodass dieser trotz seiner längeren Beine redliche Mühe hatte, ihr zu folgen. Zielstrebig wie ein kleiner Schneepflug stapfte sie durch die weiße Landschaft und führte ihn zu einer Hütte in der Nähe der Umkleidekabinen. Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabs hin öffnete sich das Schloss und gab den Blick auf das Innere der Hütte frei. Darin standen, säuberlich in Reih und Glied ungefähr zwei Dutzend Besen. Prüfend nahm sie einen von ihnen in die Hand, schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihn wieder weg, bevor sie nach einem neuen griff.

„Der Flug nach Pitlochry ist zwar nicht unbedingt lang und da Sie größtenteils über unbewohntes Gebiet fliegen, wird es wohl einer der Schulbesen ohne Tarnvorrichtung tun, aber ich möchte ihnen ungern eines der verschlissenen Modelle mitgeben. Nicht, dass sie am Ende noch den Rest des Weges zu Fuß gehen müssen, weil ihnen das Ding ins nächste Loch gestürzt ist. Ah, dieser hier wird gehen."

Sie hielt Shaklebolt einen der Besen entgegen, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen noch in recht gutem Zustand war. Trotzdem war dieses Gestell im Gegensatz zu dem, das er sonst flog, geradezu ausgefranst.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er und griff nach dem Besen. „Damit werde ich wohl...zurechtkommen."

„Sie sind wohl besseres gewohnt?", fragte sie, während sie die Tür des Besenverschlags wieder schloss.

„Nun ja, für gewöhnlich bin ich mit einem Besen des Ministeriums unterwegs. Aber privat gönne ich mir manchmal durchaus eine kleine Tour auf dem Mondputzer, den ich von meiner Großtante geerbt habe."

Madame Hoochs Augen glommen auf. „Einen Mondputzer sagen Sie? Nicht möglich. Davon gibt es heutzutage kaum noch welche."

Shaklebolt konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Oh ja und er ist noch in einwandfreiem Zustand. Meine Großtante hatte die Angewohnheit, überall mit ihrem Besen hinzufliegen. Sie sagte immer: Kingsley, ein Land, das ich nicht mit einem Besen erreichen kann, ist es nicht wert, besucht zu werden. Sie war wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau, die mich ein paar Mal auf eine Reise in das Heimatdorf meiner Großeltern mitgenommen hat. Leider ist ihr eine dieser Reisen nicht gut bekommen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Tebo. Hat es nicht kommen sehen. Danach fiel es ihr schwer, längere Zeit zu sitzen."

„Eine tragische Geschichte", sagte Madam Hooch mit ernstem Gesicht. „Aber es erklärt, wie sie in den Besitz eines so seltenen Besen gekommen sind. Mondputzer werden ja schon lange nicht mehr hergestellt. Ich selbst hatte ja mal einen Silberpfeil, bis ein..."

„Luftabwehrgeschütz ihn während des ersten großen Kriegs unwiderruflich zerstört hat", beendetet Shaklebolt den Satz.

Madam Hooch sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja, woher wissen Sie das?"

„Sie haben die Geschichte einmal im Unterricht erzählt."

„Und das wissen Sie noch?"

„Es war eine eindrucksvolle Geschichte."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Madam Hoochs Gesicht. Es ließ ihre strengen Züge ein wenig weicher erscheinen.

„Nun, wissen Sie, vielleicht sollten wir die Wahl des Besens doch noch einmal überdenken. Ich glaube, ich habe da noch einen ganz passablen Sauberwisch in meinem Spind stehen. Nicht das neueste Model versteht sich, aber sicherlich besser als das Stück morsches Holz, das Sie da in Händen halten. Wir wollen ja nicht riskieren, dass Sie am Ende noch irgendwo mitten im Nirgendwo notlanden müssen."

„Das ist...zu freundlich von Ihnen", erwiderte Shaklebolt ein wenig verblüfft. „Aber benötigen Sie den Besen denn nicht selbst?"

„Oh, momentan ist ohnehin nicht an Quidditch zu denken. Das erste Training habe ich erst wieder am 15. angesetzt. Vorher schwirrt den Schülern nur allzu viel rosaroter Blödsinn im Kopf herum. Sie wissen ja, wie die Jugend heutzutage ist."

Shaklebolt öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu erwidern, aber dann wurde er sich dessen bewusste, was Madam Hooch gerade gesagt hatte. Er zählte Eins und Eins zusammen und kam zu einem Schluss, der ihn kurz zu dem Turmfenster emporschauen sah, hinter dem er Dumbledores Büro vermutete. Pfefferminzbonbons, soso. Er schüttelte leise lächelnd den Kopf. Dann beeilte er sich, zu Madam Hooch aufzuschließen, die bereits wieder mit großen Schritten auf Hogwarts zuschritt.

„Ich würde Ihr Angebot gerne annehmen", sagte er. „Und vielleicht erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen den Besen persönlich am 14. Februar wiederzubringen. Ich würde mich für den Gefallen gerne mit einer Einladung zum Essen revanchieren."

Madam Hooch wurde ein wenig langsamer und sah ihn an, als wolle sie prüfen, ob er sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubte. Als sie anscheinend der Ansicht war, dass das nicht der Fall war, nickte sie.

„Einverstanden. Ich erwarte sie um 19 Uhr mit dem Besen vor meinem Büro. Aber seien Sie pünktlich. Ansonsten lasse ich sie Strafrunden fliegen."

Shaklebolt lächelte breit. „Ich würde mir nie einfallen lassen, eine Frau wie Sie warten zu lassen."

Madam Hoch schnaubte ein wenig unwirsch, aber Shaklebolt glaubte, einen leicht amüsierten Unterton darin wahrzunehmen. In stummer Eintracht wanderten sie beide durch den Schnee zurück zum Schloss, wo er den Besen in Empfang nahm und endlich aufbrach, um das Feriendomizil des Muggel-Premierministers gegen Angriffe abzuschirmen.

Dumkbledore sah aus dem Turmfenster der immer kleiner werdenden Gestalt des Aurors nach. Danach drehte er sich um und steckte sich eines der Pfefferminzbonbons in den Mund. Er streckte die Hand mit der Tüte aus.

„Möchten Sie auch eines, Minerva?"

„Nein Danke, Professor." Die Lehrerin blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. „Ich darf doch davon ausgehen, dass Sie nicht beabsichtigen, der gesamten Lehrerschaft eine Verabredung am Valentinstags zu verordnen?"

Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Warum, Minerva? Hätten Sie Interesse? Ich könnte sehen, ob ich jemanden finde. Ich glaube, Alastor hat an dem Tag noch nichts vor."

„Oh bitte verschonen Sie mich", rief McGonagall und flüchtete lieber aus dem Büro des Schulleiters, bevor der noch auf weitere, rosarote Ideen kommen konnte. Wenn Dumbledore Gefallen an etwas fand, dann konnte man sich sicher sein, dass er diese Freude mit jedem teilen wollte. Egal ob dieser jemand damit einverstanden war oder nicht.


End file.
